I need you
by Ed2451
Summary: I ship Betty and Sweet Pea so hard. Betty and Jughead were never togther. Slight AU. TW: Self- Harm, Suicide. SMUT. How far can they push eachother over the edge, and what will they do to bring them back? They broke up, but what will they have to go through to find one another again. My timeline is a little off. I’m still a rookie, so if there are any mistakes, sorry. Please review


**I really ship Sweet Pea and Betty, so bear with me. Sorry for you hardcore Bughead shippers, and welcome Sweet B shippers. (Sweet Pea and Betty's ship name is Sweet B) In the story Betty wears dark colors sometimes.**

Betty woke up to 5 texts from Veronica.

 **Veronica:** Betty!!!

 **Veronica:** Wake up!!

 **Veronica:** Southside High got shut down and some students are transferring here

 **Veronica:** They gave me a list of all the new students

 **Veronica:** Jughead, Toni, Fangs, and... Sweet Pea and some others you don't know

She read all the texts. _God dammit._ Why does this have to happen, she just stopped crying about their breakup. She wanted to show him what he's missing. She grabbed a (this outfit is similar to what she wore in the flashback episode) black _lace_ bra, and a black lace long sleeve crop top, black shirt shorts, and black combat boots, and a leather jacket with a familiar smell. She looked in the mirror her outfit is perfect, shows off her tits and ass without being too showy. She walked to Archie's house.

"Wow, who are you dressing up for"

"Wow Arch, can't a girl just dress up for herself these days"

He put his hands up in surrender.

"Okayyy"

They walked to school. They walked in to see Veronica and some other students in a welcome booth.

"Hey, B"

"Hey V"

"Betty, are you gonna be okay with _him_ coming here"

"I'll live" _hopefully she thought._

She internally rollled her eyes. Everyone was so cautious around her after Sweet Pea and her broke up. But, she can see there point, she did become depressed, cryed a lot, and did some things nobody knows about and she regrets a lot. Then, _they_ walked in and Archie realized why she was dressed like this.

"Oh, that's why-"

She winced.

"Shut it, Arch"

They walked up to the booth, and Veronica introduced herself, and she showed them their locker combinations, and timetables. The serpents just scoffed. But, one serpent kept staring at her, _Sweet Pea_.

She stared into his eyes, his deep brown eyes, she could just drown in them, and all the memories came flooding back, too many. She couldn't take it.

"Excuse me"

And she walked fast, to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears. Their breakup had been _brutal._ He broke up with her. It ended with the words. _I hate you._ Then she said, something she will always regret, after seeing his heart break. _I wish I never met you, I wish I never see you again. I hate you_. She was so harsh, but to be fair his words were pretty harsh too, _God, Betty. Your such a bitch, I hate you, I don't need you, I feel sorry for every boy who has to date you._ Followed by what she said. She noticed she had a tear, and wiped it away fast. Another brutal thing was, Jughead had picked his side over hers, she knew she had a complicated relationship with him but they grew up together. She wiped another tear.

Then, walked out of the bathroom and went to class to find out that _he_ was in her class. They were both in the same row but each on one end. The bell rang, and all she could think about is how Sweet Pea almost never kept his eyes off of her, but she did the same, _god he was sooo hot,_ he got more muscular and somehow a bit taller. At, the end of class, she heard Fangs talking to Sweet Pea.

"Dude, you stared at her the entire time, your obviously not over her"

"I am Fangs, just leave it alone."

She had hope that maybe he wasn't over her, but she was wrong. She had a free period and went in the Blue and Gold room, to clear her head. She sat in a chair, elbows on her knees and hands on her forehead, she already had such a fucked up life, this just made it worse. Someone came in but she didn't hear them. They just stood there. Then she put her head up. _It was Jughead._

"Hey, Betts, I'm sorry for picking Sweet Pea over you, it was a horrible decision and I hope we can still be friends"

Betty was so happy, Jughead was one of her best friends, at least one good thing happens in this fucked up day.

"It's okay" she hugged him " I'm so glad we're friends again, Juggie"

"Me too, and also Sweet Pea is not over you at all"

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait, really"

"Yeah, he won't admit it, but we can all tell"

She blushed.

"Who else can tell"

"Fangs, and Toni and they've known him longer than I have"

"And also, we're going to Pops after school"

He winked.

Her free period was over and another period passed by, and it was lunch. She went up to her friends, and said.

"Hey, I was thinking about going to Pop's later wanna come."

"Sorry, I have wrestling"

"I have football, sorry Betts"

"I got grounded by my mom because of this shopping spree I did"

"Okay, I guess it's just me"

Lunch passes by fast, and they went her next class, and she finished the day with no more classes with him. Today, wasn't as horrible as she thought it was gonna be. She said bye to Archie, Kevin, and Ronnie, and started walking to Pops. When she got there, she noticed that Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs, and Jughead were already here and on the right in the very back booth. She took a seat at one of the stools in the front on the left.

 **Sweet Peas POV:**

He was being grilled on still not being over Betty. He wasn't but he was stubborn and didn't want them be right.

"Dude, you soo still love her"

"Fangs your such an ass, I don't okay, gosh you guys can't just hear through your thick skulls.

Then, the doors bell rang and he looked up and it was _her. God_ , he noticed in first period that she got hotter but she looked even better right now. He noticed she got skinner and got bigger in some places too. ;) He bit his lip and felt his pants get tighter, but then loosened up.

"Oooo, see I told you guys, he's got it goood."

"Jeez, Sweet Pea, you look like you just saw the hottest woman ever"

He didn't think about what he said next.

"Well, I did"


End file.
